More Like Her
by GlamorousIndieRockAndRoll
Summary: Rosalie Hale loved Damon and Stefan Salvatore until Katherine Pierce came and stole them. One-Shot. DamonxKatherine StefanxKatherine DamonxRosalie


**A Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover, Damon Salvatore/Rosalie Hale. **

**Rosalie Hale loved Damon and Stefan Salvatore for a long time, until Katherine Pierce came along and stole them. **

**Enjoy,**

**xXx**

_Forgiven you, well she's stronger then I am_

_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at_

_It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth_

_you love her and she loves you with all she has_

_Guess I should have been more like that_

_- _**More Like Her, Miranda Lambert**

More Like Her

She hadn't seen him in a year.

A year too long in General Groom's army.

Her heart panged just looking at him. His hair was darker, his skin more tanned and his body a few inches taller and leaner. More handsome then ever.

The dress, laden down with jewels twirled and frolicked around her as he danced her around the wooden floor, her shoes tapping to the rhythm of the band. A grin flitted across her face, pearl lips curling upwards.

Damon Salvatore smirked slightly at his best friend, pulling one of her soft golden ringlets.

She scowled briefly and wrinkled her queenly nose.

"Mr Salvatore" She said politely. "Please don't mess up my hair"

"Oh Miss Hale you know you love it"

Her eyes sparkled joyfully, they both knew for a fact she loved his teases. He just didn't understand she loved him even more.

"I'm so glad you're home Damon. I missed you dreadfully"

"Well I'll always come home to you, my dear Rosie"

"Stop you're making me blush" She said, flushing with pleasure.

Candles flickered in the large dance room, casting half-shadows around people who chatted, laughed carefree as glass flutes clinked delicately, champagne sipped.

"A drink?" Damon offered and Rosalie pretended to consider. Pouting her lips and tilting her head, displaying her creamy coloured neck she nodded.

"Just one" She warned softly. "You know it's not ladylike to get too disoriented on drink"

Damon snorted. "Since when are you ladylike?"

She shot him a foul look and subtly kicked him. "Look at my dress" She said before spinning around, cheeks glowing. "Don't I look marvellous?"

"Very" Damon winked, kissing her cheek before heading to one of the waiters with champagne.

Rosalie smiled, preening as she lifted her neck and took in the ballroom with one swoop of her ebony eyelashes.

"Rosalie?" A voice exclaimed in loving surprise and she twirled around to see Damon's brother Stefan. Her other best friend. She beamed, curtsying.

"Stefan" She showed her bright teeth as he took her hand and kissed it.

"How are you?" He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Seventeen inches, she thought smugly as he gently manoeuvred her in a circle.

They glided along the dark mahogany floor. "I'm fantastic, but I've missed you Stefan. It's been too long"

He chuckled. "Come to our house then, you know my Father adores you"

"No" She laughed, a tinkly female noise that made several male's heads turn as usual. "Whenever I go now; you are out making wedding arrangements. How is Rosalyn anyway?" She tried to keep the jealously out of her voice, she never liked boring Rosalyn Cartwright and now Stefan was engaged to her.

"Perfectly fine" She noticed the gloomy tone that crept into his voice.

"Well I would say you could marry me" She whispered teasingly. "But I don't think Damon would like that. Or my Father for that matter" She frowned.

"Your Father will understand soon"

"No he keeps urging me to say yes to Mr King's request of marriage" She murmured, lost in thought.

"And will you?"

"No. I don't like him"

"He treats you like a princess" He tried to cheer her up but she sent him a dazzling smile.

"So do you"

He smiled then withdrew as Damon appeared with two glasses. He passed one to Rosalie who nodded her head slightly in thanks, taking a tiny sip between two tightly pursed lips. She didn't really like beverages like this, but she was rather thirsty. She hiccupped slightly at the fizzy bubbles that drifted down her throat to lay uncomfortably in her stomach.

Damon grinned. "Too much?"

She turned to eyeball him and he smiled innocently. She shook her head slightly and let it go, looking around the room.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Annabelle. She waved and Annabelle smiled slightly, looking at her mother Pearl for permission to talk to her friend. Pearl shot Rosalie an icy look before nodding.

However before Annabelle could get to her, Rosalie was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to face her father, Mr Hale. Mr Hale was lean with a flop of grey hair and blue eyes that sparkled coldly, a trait inherited by his daughter in front of him.

"Rosalie" He said. "I have accepted Mr Royce King's request of marriage for you. He is waiting for your dance together" He waved a hand at Royce King who smiled, eyes fishy, hair greasy. Rosalie let out a little shiver, she detested Royce King. He came over and his grin grew larger.

"Hello love" He said, breath smelling of the prawns from the canapés.

Rosalie tried not to gag, stifling her horrified expression and tacking on a plastic smile. This would be the man she would have to get married to.

"Mr King" She automatically bobbed down then back up and tried to ignore the feeling that he was undressing her with his eyes.

"A dance?" He offered one hand.

She looked around desperately but Stefan was murmuring with Rosalyn and Damon was chattering with a group of girls which included her friends Clementine Haverford and Amelia Hawkes, and Annabelle was going home now as she was too young to stay for the waltz. How she wished she could go over, but her Father was looking on with approval as was her Mother so she reluctantly took the hand offered to her and let herself be guided around in a waltz.

She focused on her love of balls, the flashes of crimson velvet and lilac silk dresses, the pearls dangling at the base of her throat, the jaunty music and fun-loving friends.

Stefan and Damon dressed in all their finery.

She couldn't remember the exact date she had fallen in love with them. Perhaps when they first met as children, or when they were older and went riding. She fell off her horse and they took turns carrying her home with a twisted ankle.

She loved Damon's quirk of an eyebrow or lip when he was in a mood, the way Stefan's eyes glimmered with honourable gentleman behaviour when she was in distress, the way they were both happy when she was happy, laughed when she laughed.

Far too long for Rosalie's liking, the dance was finally over and Damon was her saviour, interrupting with a voice as crisp as the autumn leaves.

"Thank you" She sighed with relief as he gradually danced them away from the crowds.

"Anytime princess" He flashed her a handsome smile and she flushed slightly.

"Can we go for a stroll outside? I'm dreadfully hot" She said as they passed the door slightly ajar that led into the garden.

"Why certainly" He drawled and she looped her arm around his and daintily stepped out into the dark night. They walked away from the bright lights of the ball, down the worn gravel path.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" He eyed her with an amused expression. "Do you want a little jaunt in the bushes?"

"No Damon" Despite her awful news, she laughed. "And you shouldn't be so foul-mannered in company. It's rude"

"So? Your news?" He ignored the last sentences she uttered and demanded the gossip.

"I am engaged to marry but I don't want to marry Royce!" Rosalie cried hatefully, blonde ringlets bouncing up and down loosely as she quickened her pace.

"Hush Rosie" Damon smirked. "You'll get to be a Queen"

Rosalie peered at him with narrowed violet eyes as she considered the idea.

"Yes" She nodded, lips pouted. "But who shall be my servant?" She smiled innocently.

"Why I?" Damon mocked. "Not a Salvatore"

"My brave darling Salvatore" She teased as they meandered around the rose garden. Fitting, Rosalie thought as Damon suavely picked a rose for her.

"Careful" She frowned. "You're bleeding"

He looked at his pricked thumb and Rosalie got out a handkerchief, dabbing at it softly.

"Thank you Matron Hale" He smiled, eyes sparkling with gentle mischief.

"My pleasure" Rosalie replied, voice as sticky sweet as honey. She adjusted her periwinkle blue hat ever so slightly as they wandered further down the garden. It was getting quiet now, the only sound being the wind ruffling her hair and their footsteps.

The stars were twinkling in the sky and she looked up at them dreamily.

"So beautiful…aren't they beautiful Damon?"

He looked up at them languidly. "Yeah" He said before standing still. "…Are you going to keep looking at them?"

"You really don't understand a women's mind do you?" She said, voice lowering with disapproval. Didn't he understand he was supposed to kiss her now, under the stars?

She sighed in frustration.

"They're just stars princess" Damon smirked at her nickname and she huffed, letting him walk her on. Her anger dissolved the longer she walked alone with him side by side.

She slipped ever so slightly and Damon clutched her arm.

"Careful" He warned.

"Mmm" She frowned. "I just slid in a puddle"

"It's not raining" Damon's lip twitched with amusement.

"No I did" She insisted, turning backwards bewildered. "Look my foot's all wet!"

She lifted the hem of her dress ever so slightly to point her shoe in his direction.

"Well maybe it rained before" He shrugged carelessly, teeth bared in an amused grin. "I think that tiny sip of wine you had went straight to your head"

She giggled, head bobbing against his shoulder. "I'm not drunk you charmer"

"Me? A charmer?" His eyes widened with fake protest. "I think you've got the wrong man"

"Ahh you mean Stefan?" Rosalie smiled prettily, turning around to look at him.

That was when she got distracted and tumbled to the floor.

"Ow" She let out a little growl, clutching her scraped palm that had bits of gravel stuck to it. She dug them out and shook her hand to stop the stinging. Her palm was bleeding.

"Not again" Damon rolled his eyes, stooping to pick her up.

She held up her palm silently and he sighed.

"Damsel in distress" He murmured to himself before gently getting herself back on her feet.

She brushed her dress in a foul mood. "This was new" She muttered angrily. "And it's covered in…" Her voice trailed off as she examined her hands more closely, the stickiness that was not going away. The dark liquid leaking into her undercoat.

"Damon?" She said confused. "This isn't my blood"

"I can see that" Damon said, shock flickering on his face before an impassive expression took over. He scanned the area around them, eyes narrowing.

"Damon I want to go back to the ball now" Rosalie ordered, voice tight with tension.

"Yes Rosie" He said distracted. "Let's just find out where-"

"But I'm covered in blood" Her voice was deadly annoyed.

"And we'll get you cleaned up in a minute darling" He turned around and grabbed her face in between his hands.

"Yes?"

She nodded obediently, trying to stop the wave of dizziness and weak legs that came when he did that to her. What she wouldn't give for him to have paused a few seconds longer, long enough for her to brush her lips with his. But maybe he didn't want to do that when she was covered in blood.

She frowned.

He smiled triumphantly and she clutched his arm warily as they made their way down the grass which was frequently peppered with blood now, the smell wafting up Rosalie's nose nauseatingly.

They turned the corner and there, laid on the ground was the dead horse, blood still gushing from the huge wound on it's neck.

Rosalie let out a shrill scream before Damon quieted her.

"Shhhsh shhsh. Rose!" He said angrily and she gasped for breath, staring at him as she shook.

"Go and tell Mr Fell"

"B-but it's a dead horse" She said tearfully, jabbing an accusing finger at the dead horse like a bloodied pound of flesh. "Wh-…what _happened _to it?"

After the initial shock, morbid curiosity set in and she looked at the puddle of the blood. She immediately felt sick. Maybe she wasn't curious at all.

"You've gone green" Damon frowned. "Go and vomit over there" He jabbed a thumb at the bushes and Rosalie swallowed thickly.

"A-a real lady never embarrasses herself in front of a man" She said, feeling the acid in her throat as she recited the words her Mother drilled into her.

"Okay, lovely darling" Damon said distractedly, brows furrowed. "Shall I go and get Mr Fell then?"

"And leave me here?" She said aghast. "Alone?"

"You'll be fine" He said, kissing her cheek before sprinting off, leaving her head spinning and her stomach lurching next to a dead horse. Her eyes nervously darted to it, taking in the bite marks on the neck, the huge bruises and lacerations.

She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she was suddenly freezing. The only part of her that was warm was the place where Damon kissed her, the lovely fuzziness still remaining. She don't know how long she stood there, shocked, cold and ill until the council came. Jonathon Gilbert, Sherriff Forbes, George Lockwood and his men, plus Honoria Fell and her husband. Stefan and Damon.

"Rosalie" Stefan said alarmed, taking in the blood on her dress and her shuddering dishevelled appearance. "Are you okay?" He walked forward rapidly as she let out a whimper.

"I found the horse…I tripped in it's blood" She shuddered with disgust. "Can I go home please?"

"Here" Stefan slid off his jacket and gave it to her and she smiled delicately.

"Thank you Stefan"

"Do you have a ride home?"

"My Father" She sighed unhappily. "I better go and find him…"

"I'll take her from here" A smarmy voice interrupted and Rosalie smothered a groan as Royce appeared.

Stefan frowned. "She-"

"We'll be fine won't we, my Rosie?" He cooed, stroking her cheek and she flinched.

"Um-" She was pulled away by Royce back up the garden path, and shot a look at Damon and Stefan who went to follow her but were stopped by George Lockwood. Rosalie gritted her teeth to stop from stomping her foot like a child, instead taking a deep breath and forcing herself to converse lightly with Royce.

"I was thinking an October Wedding…I heard on the sly of course by Giuseppe that Stefan plans to publicly propose to Rosalyn Cartwright in a few days. We should do the same. They want a wedding in October, which I think is a fine time don't you sweetheart?"

"No" She burst out vehemently.

"No?" Royce's voice got dangerously low.

"I meant no I don't want a double wedding" She said coldly.

"Ah" He chucked her under the chin roughly, and smiled. "My little Rosie, always wanting to be centre of attention hmmm?" He laughed harshly. "Well soon we'll be married"

She knew what that meant and tried not to hide her disgust. Somehow she'd stop the Wedding, she was confident of that. Would Damon realize her feelings for him in a few weeks time? She frowned.

"There's my carriage, and my Mother and Father waiting. Oh and Summer too. I'll see you Mr King"

"Royce sweetie, it's Royce now" His thick meaty hand stroked her cheek and she averted her gaze, smiling slightly at Summer's horror-struck expression.

"Goodnight" She curtsied and hurried to her carriage where Summer helped her in.

"Miss Rosalie!" She exclaimed. "You and Royce King! Well I thought that-"

"Shhsh" She hissed, eyes flickering to her Father who was chatting to Ron the coach driver. He clucked his tongue and the horses started to take them home. Her Mother, timid as usual, clung to her husband's side and frowned slightly at Rosalie's dress.

"When you get in I'll have to soak your dress" Summer sighed pitifully, big brown eyes gazing at her. "And it was brand new"

"I know" She said regrettably.

"Oh well you can get some more!" Summer said cheerily. "And matching hats and shoes and-"

"Summer" Mr Hale said tiredly.

"Sorry Mr Hale" Summer mumbled, staring at her feet as she fidgeted. Summer could never keep still.

"Well how was the ball anyway?" She whispered to Rosalie who shrugged.

"Perfectly fine"

It's not like she could tell her Father she would not marry Royce, her Father would never let her marry Damon Salvatore. God knows Giuseppe tried to make him a presentable bachelor but Damon would have none of it - and if Damon didn't want to do something everyone knew.

She sighed, looking at the stars that still twinkled in the sky as she made her way home.

* * *

><p>She decided as soon as she saw her that she <em><strong>hated<strong>_ Katherine Pierce. With her pale skin and dark ringlets she was more beautiful then Rosalie and that irritated her.

And now she was stealing away her men.

She stomped her foot furiously as she peered out of her bedroom window, watching the two brother's play in the sun.

"Why not go and join them?" Summer said as she folded up her Mistress's clothes and straightened her bed covers. Rosalie shot her a scathing look.

"You little witch, you know I can't because Royce will be here" She sighed longingly as she watched Damon laugh, Stefan jostle his shoulder.

"I'm not a real witch" Summer said quietly, voice troubled. "I'll go wash these" She carted the bed-covers downstairs but Rosalie barely took notice, all thoughts consumed with rage at that- that _hussy _living in the Salvatore's house! Eating at the same table as them! Being around them every day. It was okay for Stefan, he was engaged but Damon… she hissed hatefully before going to her mirror.

"Frowning will give me wrinkles" She told her reflection determinedly before smoothing her forehead and brushing her hair, staring down at her fancy new dress. It was a light grey and showed off her hips and narrow waist, but if no Salvatore brother could see it then what was the point? In a foul mood, she barked at Summer to come up and help her tighten her corset.

"Why Rose I can't do it any tighter" She sighed as Rosalie held onto the bed frame.

"Yes you can" She snapped. "I want it as tight as it goes!"

"But you can barely breathe as it is!"

"Just do it, you're my servant and that's what your employed for!" She took a deep breath- well tried to, her corset was cutting off oxygen. She was going to look better then that Katherine, even if it killed her.

"I'm sorry Summer" She said. "I didn't mean to get angry, I'm just annoyed"

"I know. I forgive you Rosalie" She said obediently, smiling before scampering to get her pair of new shoes. "These will set off your dress perfectly"

"Well put them on then" Rosalie stuck out one leg and smiled at Summer who beamed back like a ray of sunshine.

"I think Mr Royce rather likes Miss Katherine" Summer mused. "I saw him-"

"What _wonderful _news Summer" Rosalie said sincerely, a plan forming in her mind. She hugged her softly before her Father called her downstairs. She smoothed her dress as she walked downstairs.

"Where is Miss Summer?" Her Father inquired.

"Summer is upstairs, tidying my things" She replied coolly. She knew her Father hated her close relationship with her Maid, but it was Summer Barrow and when you got to know her you couldn't help but not love her.

"Well Royce is in the living room"

"Perfect Father" She smiled serenely and he looked at her shocked, willing to bet his daughter would put up more of a fight to marry a man she did not like. Oh he knew she favoured the eldest Salvatore brother, both of them in fact but he was adamant her already strong-willed daughter would not be turned even more against him, against the little demure woman she was supposed to be. Like his Laurel.

Right now Laurel and Rosalie were sat on a sofa, Rosalie staring at her judging Mother in confusion.

"Mother? Why are you here?" She asked pointedly.

"Manners baby" Laurel said, voice as quiet and caring as usual. "I'm here to see if Mr King would like anything" She turned soft liquid eyes on Royce who smiled confidently.

"No thank you Ma'm"

Rosalie's Mother blushed. "B-but Sir we must offer you a drink" She stuttered desperately.

"I do not intend to stay long Ma'm" He chuckled. "I just wanted to know what my beautiful Rosie thought of our plans?"

She hated Damon's nickname falling from his lips, hated the way he twisted it. Not like Damon did, with a sly mockery, but with a savage hungry yearn in it. Like the unmistakable hunger in his eyes that stared at her dress and made her want to wear something baggy and unfit, disguise the beautiful curves and slim toned body she had.

"I think they are fine" She smiled. "Royce may I speak with you alone please?" She tilted her head at her mother, a sly smile playing on her lips as she toyed with both of their emotions. Making both of them think she was acting racy, acting too enthused about her new husband-to-be.

"Rosalie honey do you really-"

"It's important" She said earnestly. "Honest. And it won't take long. I just wanted his opinion on some food at the reception"

"Oh well if that's it" Her naïve fool of a Mother nodded. "But I thought you would want me to help?"

"No it's fine Mother" Rosalie said airily.

"Okay honey…but call if you need anything" She said unsurely, casting nervous glances at the two of them before going out.

How on earth Laurel McMontomary married her Father, Rosalie did not know. She did know that her Mother was proud of her and wanted the best, wanted her to do better then her herself.

"Well?" Royce leant forward eagerly, lips puckered like a toad.

She eyed him haughtily until she realized why she had the seclusion of just them two in the grand living room.

She looked down at her lap, twirling her hands together awkwardly. "Well…no. You probably don't want to hear"

"Hear what?" He said intrigued. "Tell me Rosie" He said forcefully, grabbing her shoulders, and her eyes flew to his. He smiled fakely. "Tell me" He repeated, ordered her like a servant.

"Okay" She acted the submissive weak female. "I didn't want it to interfere with our Wedding plans but… you know Miss Pierce? Katherine?" She looked at him shyly, twisting a lock of golden hair around and around her finger, trying to ignore the engagement ring on her other.

"Yes I know her of course" He tried to hide his lust, and Rosalie tried to stop a snort.

"Well she told me in sworn secrecy that she harbours an affection for you" She said frankly. "And I would like you to go and tell her, tell Stefan and Damon Salvatore, that she is toying with their affections, and yours too"

"Mmm" Royce said under his breath. Rosalie knew now where he would go until their wedding and he was 'hers'.

"Would you do that for me?" She asked slyly.

"Yes of course" He said absently. "I'll go right now" He smiled, moustache bristling in anticipation. "Till next time, my fiancée Rosie"

He never said her real name.

"Rosalie" She reminded him.

"Of course" He laughed mockingly. "Of course"

She hated him.

As soon as her Father had shut the door behind him, she counted to 100 and went up to her room, peeking out of the window again. She could see Royce's horse Calamity tied up outside their house, and Stefan and Damon were still playing. If she were quick she could play with them too and not be seen. A beautiful smile stretching on her lips, she hitched up her skirts and dashed outside into the sun, spirits high.

"Stefan! Damon!" She called, and they turned to look at her, pausing in the act of throwing a ball around. She eyed it with feigned interest before looking back at them. They smiled.

"Rosalie" Stefan grinned. "I haven't seen you in weeks"

"You know how it is Stefan, wedding preparations" She said, oozing blasé. Damon arched an eyebrow impressed.

"And do you intend to ruin those 'preparations'?" Damon asked curiously and Rosalie let out a peal of laughter.

"Maybe" She touched his leg lightly with her parasol. "What are you playing?"

"It's called football" Damon explained. "I learnt it in the camp at Atlanta"

Thank God he wasn't killed there too. "Are you going again?" She asked worriedly, face full of concern.

Damon smiled broadly. "My leave was extended" He beamed and she squealed, clapping her hands.

"That means we can go riding again! And playing by the creek" Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she remembered the events that went down there the years before.

_Her petticoat and chemise clung to her wet skin and her hair dripped water messily. Damon picked her up and swung her over her shoulder._

"_Stefan help!" She shrieked and Stefan laughed, biting into an apple as Clementine talked with him._

_Damon threw her in the river and she gasped, paddling furiously as the bright summer's sun almost blinded her. _

"_Damon!" She wailed and he smirked. Rosalie grabbed his leg and started to tug, pulling him in with her with a satisfied smile. _

"_Oh now-" He spat out water. "Now you've done it" He splashed her and she laughed splashing him back and hitting Stefan instead. _

_Stefan shot a fond look. "Rosalie" He started._

"_Damon made me do it" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Honest"_

_Amelia Hawkes snorted from where she sat on the bank side. She was just jealous, Rosalie thought as she ran her hand through her straggled hair._

"_What will my Mother say?" She said. _

"_She'll think we've all been cavorting indecently" Damon wriggled his eyebrows and the seven of us looked at each other. Rosalie and Clem giggling and soaked, flirting unashamedly with the men of who one day they would be married. Amelia sniffing in disapproval on the grassy bank with Matt Hartnett, Stefan and Ethan Griffin smiling at them. Damon being his usual self and making Rosalie and Clementine bicker good naturedly behind his back. _

"_Don't you wish you could just freeze time here?" Ethan sighed, head lolling in the sun. _

"_Yes" Amelia nodded, tossing her curls. _

"_Let's play the kissing game" Clementine declared and Rosalie nodded. They'd spent a lot of time planning this, deciding when to do it. _

"_How do we pick who?"_

_They looked at each other and frowned._

"_Skip a stone in the river" Rosalie decided, hands on hips. Three hasted to get stones. Matt looked at them mournfully._

"_But I can't-"_

"_Shhshh. Ready?" Clementine asked the boys who nodded. "I'm first by the way"_

_Stefan won and Clementine grabbed his hand and they trailed under the bridge, hidden by the long grass._

"_Let's go spy on them" Ethan said mischievously, eyes lighting up as he picked a flower and handed it to Amelia who smiled. _

"_No" Rosalie shook her head. "Damon you better throw better this time" She smiled at him and he grinned._

"_If you're lucky Princess"_

_Stefan and Clementine came back, both flushed. _

"_I'm next" Rosalie declared, standing up and pointing her chin in the air. "Go"_

_The boys threw the stones and two splashes were made as Matt's and Ethan's went straight in. Stefan's skipped once, twice…and Damon's three. _

_Rosalie smiled and Damon took her hand. They sloshed through the shallows, and Rosalie's whole body tingled with excitement as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and stared into her eyes. Her lips parted slightly and she leant forward. He chuckled under his throat before pressing his lips against hers. They were moist and sweet, addicting. She kissed him harder and he pressed her closer to him, running a hand down her thin chemise and making her shiver. _

_The catcalls that erupted were hard to ignore so they laughed and made their way back to the others playing in the sun. _

_Ever since she'd wanted another kiss like that…_

"You're getting married Rosalie" Stefan reminded her gently and she waved him off, the memory dissipating.

"Why I'll still be able to do those things" A dreamy look entered her eyes. "And when I'm older I'll have little children doing the same around my land…"

They would have her shimmering golden hair and Damon's complex eyes. Or his messed raven black hair and her clear violet eyes . Whichever, she didn't mind.

"You keep dreaming about that" Damon smiled.

"Oh I will" Rosalie flirted suggestively, and Damon's grin grew.

"I'm sure it will happen Rosalie" Stefan said kindly, shooting a glance at his brother.

"Thank you Stefan" She said. "Do you want to go for a ride now?" She asked them. Better to ask now, then they could be gone by the time Katherine came out.

"Sure" Stefan smiled politely and Damon nodded. "Let me just tack up Mezzanotte"

"I'll get Jack he needs some exercise" Damon drawled.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes" She beamed before going back to her stable and dressing in one of her old dresses for riding. She then went to the stable at the back of her garden where her horse, a tall

leggy palomino much like the colour of her hair was munching on hay. He whickered softly in greeting.

"Hello Valentine, my baby" She crooned, stroking his soft coat and smoothing his tangled mane. "You ready to go out?"

"I got her all ready Miss Hale" Her stable-boy Tom said and she nodded.

"Thank you" She led Valentine to the mounting block and hopped on, clucking her tongue and squeezing Valentine's side. He snorted and set off at a brisk and bouncy trot that brought a smile to her face. There was nothing better then the wind blowing through your hair as you rode on your much loved horse to your best friends.

She urged Valentine onto a canter and slowed down to a trot as she approached Veritas.

She instantly scowled as she watched Damon and Stefan joke and bound around Katherine with large, impressive smiles.

"Stefan are you ready?" She called, hat slipping slightly.

"Yes" He said, still distracted by Katherine.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go on a ride?" Damon said and Katherine giggled.

"But how shall Clover keep up with the speed of your darling Jack and Mezzanotte? And…" Katherine remembered at the last moment the beautiful jealous blonde sat on the golden pony.

Rosalie sniffed. "Valentine"

Katherine smiled with amusement. "And why did you call it that?"

Rosalie's lips pursed. "Him. I called him Valentine because I love him and that's what Valentine's is about"

"Of course" Katherine nodded politely, trying to charm the girl who was obviously going to try and get in the middle of her and the Salvatore's fun. Never mind, she would always compel her later, or her insufferable fiancée Royce King. She knew that blonde _Rosalie _had made up lies to stop her from playing with the Salvatore's hearts. Well she'd show the insignificant weak human.

An hour later the four of them were galloping around the empty fields up above Mystic Fall's forests, Rosalie trying to gain most attention and Katherine getting it.

Rosalie galloped smugly in between Stefan and Damon, her blonde curls flying out behind her as she laughed, finally getting their full attention.

"To that tree. We'll race to that tree!" She called.

"It's on" Damon promised, a wicked glint in his eyes.

She giggled, making Valentine go faster. His hooves thudded loudly on the ground, as loud as her heart.

"Oh" A disappointed voice broke from her delight and she trotted to a stop when Damon did.

Katherine was sat, pouting on the back of Clover.

"I didn't know we were racing, now I've lost"

"We'll race again" Stefan promised.

"It wasn't really a race anyway" Damon assured her. Rage bubbled up in Rosalie and she grabbed Valentine's reins angrily. He snorted and tossed his head.

"How about it just be us three? Rosie's too fast on Valentine" Damon smiled and Katherine fluttered her eyelashes.

"Really?" She looked him in the eye and he nodded. "No Rosalie?"

"No Rosalie" He promised and Rosalie shot daggers at her.

Katherine smirked at her and she moved to the side where they walked past. Katherine rode in a puddle and got her splattered with mud. Valentine reared up with a wild whinny.

"Shhsh Valentine" Rosalie said quickly, but a plan was already forming in her wild brain as she saw the huge log. She'd fall off and she might hurt herself, but she'd get Damon and Stefan to carry her home. That would show Katherine.

She turned Valentine tightly on the log and went at a full gallop. Mouth dry but determined to gain some attention from her boys she urged Valentine faster. He snorted, yanking his head down but she kept him going.

They flew over the log with miles to spare and Rosalie felt smugly satisfied before Valentine staggered and she fell through the air, a piercing scream falling from her lips. She hit the ground with a loud thud, and groaned.

She couldn't move. Dammit, why didn't she just slip off instead? She wouldn't have had to do this if they paid her a little attention, but _no. _

It had to be done.

"Rosalie!" Stefan said worriedly, cantering back and dismounting quickly as he rushed towards her, dropping to his knees. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

She gasped, winded from the fall.

"I'm fine" She groaned, clutching her arm. "I think- my arm-"

Stefan touched it slightly with delicate fingers. "I don't think it's broken but you should see Dr James in case"

"Rosie?" Damon appeared by her other side while Katherine hovered with the horses. Rosalie could see her dark, annoyed expression from her. She was furious. Rosalie tried to hide her glee and focused on her fall, which actually _hurt _right now.

"My head" She let out a sob as it throbbed painfully, screwing up her eyes.

"You'll have a nasty bump Princess" Damon said gently and she opened her eyes to gaze at him.

"Kiss me better" She breathed and he laughed.

"Rosie you just fell off your horse, you don't know what you're saying"

"Kiss me" She repeated determinedly and Damon turned to shrug at Stefan before leaning forward. Rosalie's tear-stained face leant forward and just when their lips were about to touch Katherine intervened.

"Damon!" She called and Damon looked up. Jack was galloping down the field.

"Shoot" Damon said angrily.

"I'm sorry Damon, I don't know how he got loose… forgive me?" She said innocently.

"Of course" He said getting up.

"Damon" Rosalie piped up. "I can't get up"

"Wait a second" He said, whistling loudly. Jack paused and turned around to look at his owner before reluctantly coming back.

"Here Princess" He swung onto the back of Jack. "Stefan if you lead Valentine on then we'll get home quicker. Give Rosie to me"

Stefan picked up Rosalie and placed her in Damon's lap.

"You sure you won't fall off?" Damon smirked at her and she glowered at him.

"I'm fine" She smiled. "Thank you for helping me"

"You need to be more careful jumping, you could have seriously hurt yourself"

"Maybe you should teach me to jump"

"Yeah" He said, making Jack walk slowly. Rosalie's back was bruised awfully, she could tell. She let out a choked sigh, and Damon stroked her hair.

"You're bleeding" Katherine suddenly called and Rosalie frowned.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" She snarled and her eyes- Rosalie squinted. They'd gone all bloodshot, the veins around them throbbing black. She'd never seen anything like it.

"Your eyes-"

"I have dust in them" Katherine said, turning away and Rosalie shivered uneasily.

It was true, her leg had a small stinging cut on it, she discovered when Summer was cleaning her up.

She didn't care though, because Damon had come round for a while and that was worth it.

Especially when Katherine was in a mood about it.

* * *

><p>"Stefan I have a problem" Rosalie pouted as she sat examining herself in the mirror in Stefan's study.<p>

"What's the matter?" He asked softly before he stopped pouring over his books and went to squeeze one small hand in comfort.

"I don't want to get married and the dates getting closer-" And Damon isn't proposing, she added in her mind.

"Neither did I" He soothed her. "But you'll be fine Rosalie-"

"No I will not" She stamped her foot in annoyance, eyes blazing.

"Okay" He backtracked quickly. "But there's nothing you can do about it"

"I hate Royce!" She declared. "I hate his awful house and slimy manners and toad eyes and moustache!"

"You hate his moustache?" Stefan said disappointed. "I was thinking of growing one just like it" His eyes twinkled with the joke and Rosalie giggled.

"You- a moustache?" She choked for breath around her laughter, wheezing and clutching her middle as her corset dug painfully. Stefan smiling was worth it though and she touched his cheek. She would always love Damon most, but Stefan was close to her heart. She had no brothers or sisters, in a way he was her brother.

And they were both laughing merrily for the first time in weeks… until **she **had to _ruin_ it.

"Stefan" Katherine hovered by the door, large brown eyes staring into his dolefully. "I'd like to borrow a book please…? Could you show me which…"

"Of course" He said immediately, cheeks flushed. Rosalie got herself up from the floor and glared at Katherine, playing with a strand of her hair which had fallen from her bun.

Rosalie scowled dreadfully and stormed out of the Salvatore's. Katherine didn't need help getting a book, anyone could get a book for God's sake.

* * *

><p>For once, Rosalie and her enemy Daisy Emerson were agreeing. Both tight-lipped and arms crossed, they watched as Damon laughed with Katherine, joked with Katherine, <em>flirted <em>with Katherine.

"Look at them" Rosalie said haughtily. "They look dreadful together"

"I know. I'd look better" Daisy sniffed. "You Rosalie Hale, are engaged too if you don't remember"

"Oh that" Rosalie glowered. "It's never going to really happen you know"

Daisy laughed snidely. "Good luck with that" She sniffed, nose in the air before she trotted off to talk to someone else. Rosalie pulled a face at her back.

She was hungry, the pheasant for tea had been bland and uninteresting.

As was she obviously, compared to the marvellous beautiful intelligent Katherine Damon looked at with idolizing eyes.

* * *

><p>He radiated waves of 'stay away she's mine' off of him and Rosalie was thoroughly agitated. Royce's hand was slimy around her waist, and she had to fight the urge to throw him off.<p>

"Rosalie Hale" Someone said impishly, and she turned around to see tall red-headed Ethan Griffin.

"Ethan Griffin" She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. I haven't seen you in a while how are you?"

"I'm in good health and you?"

"She's fine" Royce said cuttingly before turning her away from her childhood friend. Rosalie scowled hatefully as she looked at the floor.

"Head up" Royce hissed and she automatically held her head higher, eyes shining as people stared at her. But then she realized Katherine was behind her, and she let herself be led by Royce's slimy hand past Damon and Stefan without a backward glance.

Grange Hall was a frenzy of excitement as Stefan formally announced his proposal to Rosalyn who shrieked with happiness. Rosalie on the fringe, smiled lukewarm at the news. Damon had his arm around Katherine's waist.

She looked around furtively, trying to get the chance to talk to him before deciding she was being a fool- she was Rosalie Hale and if she wanted to talk to Damon then she would.

When Royce was chatting to John Gilbert, she slipped away and walked over to Damon and Katherine.

"Damon" She smiled, dimpling at him.

"Rosie" He greeted. "How are you?"

"Good. I haven't seen you in a while" She said casually.

"Well I've been busy" He flashed her a gleaming smile.

She had seen him chasing Katherine around his yard.

"Busy?" She questioned.

"Men's matters" He said, not giving a straight answer. "Katherine" He smiled at her.

Did he realize how soft and ridiculous his voice went when he spoke her name? Katherine smiled at Rosalie, a harsh, brittle, jealous smile.

"Rosalie. How nice to see you again" Katherine said, voice hovering at irritated. She didn't like this nosy blonde trying to weasel in on her plans. Especially when she was almost as beautiful as her and had history with the Salvatore's.

"Indeed" Rosalie said frostily.

The two girls sized each other up.

If Rosalyn hadn't turned up dead then, she didn't know what might have happened. She rushed out into the night, where a crowd of people were gathering. She pushed through them.

"Stefan!" Rosalie exclaimed with worry, shoes slipping in the grass as she hurried to catch his tall swaying figure. He looked at her, face aghast, grey with anguish.

"Katherine" He let out a whimper, and a wave of shock fell over Rosalie. Her face twisted and her grip fell slack.

Stefan didn't notice. Rosalie sighed heavily as she walked back to her carriage, where Royce was waiting with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Days passed unhappily as she planned her marriage to Royce.<p>

"You'll be rich" Summer told her on the thirtieth day of her engagement.

"Think how pretty your children will be!" Summer squealed to her on the thirty-first day of her engagement.

"His moustache is eye-catching" Summer sighed on the thirty-second day of her engagement.

"Your dress will be beautiful" Summer reminded her on the thirty-third day of her engagement.

Not as beautiful as Katherine, she wanted to cry. Make me as beautiful as her! Make me be _more _beautiful then her, so I can have Damon and Stefan again!

She drifted through life as if in a daydream. Sleep was the only time she was really happy- there she could dream about the future she could have had, _would _have had, if _she _hadn't come into town and ruined everything.

She sat, brushing her hair as she sighed. Summer fussed with her dress, pulling her corset.

"Sixteen inches" She said in wonder. Before this would have led Rosalie to preen, laugh with delight. Now she just registered a slight smile before lapsing back into a moody silence.

It's not like she wasn't trying. Every time she went around to the house Katherine was there, interrupting them when she managed to speak to them alone, there to flaunt herself better then Rosalie, more prettier and perfect.

If only she was more like her.

* * *

><p>The Founder's Ball arrived and the whole of Mystic Falls was alive with energy. Almost like a heart, the arteries bursting life into the forlorn war-strewn streets. Rosalie walked around town with her shawl wrapped tightly around her arms.<p>

"And who are you taking Rosalie?" Clementine asked curiously the morning before. "As I heard Royce is out of town?"

A sharp twisted grin appeared on her lips. "Yes he's fighting. I suspect he'll be back soon but… not for a while"

"Aren't you sad?" Amelia chattered. "I know I would be if my fiancée was fighting now"

"Your fiancée has a broken leg" Rosalie retorted and they laughed.

"You have such good taste in men Amelia" Clem teased with a wink and Amelia instantly soured.

"You're only jealous! I still remember when you cut off my pony-tail-"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her friends petty arguments, happy that the Founders Ball would be that night. She had the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, a white that shimmered pale pink, green, blue, purple in the lights. She was suddenly glad her waist was sixteen inches again.

"So Rosalie?" Clementine asked.

"Why it's the Founder's Ball!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I shall go with Damon or Stefan, because one of them is bound to be disappointed by that Katherine"

"Oh yes" Clem nodded. "That Katherine girl is rather like Alice in the tavern isn't she? Like those girls in Atlanta Damon brags about"

"Yes" Rosalie said sourly. "Like those"

"Rose!" Summer tinkled with guilty laughter at her Mistresses open repulsion of her friend's beau. "You shouldn't say that, I've been talking to Emily-"

"Oh I don't care Summer" Rosalie said irritably, pausing to sniff a perfume outside Pearl's Apothecary.

Later that day she walked around the Salvatore's estate smugly, arm in arm with Damon who was talking about Katherine. She didn't listen.

"Must she come?" She let out an irritated whine. "I want you all to myself"

"Getting jealous?" Damon murmured distractedly and she sighed.

"We always go to dances together"

"You're engaged"

"He's not here"

"Go home Rosalie"

"Why? So you can just run into Katherine's arms?" She asked snidely, heart aching painfully.

He didn't answer, so she turned and walked away rapidly, eyes stinging with anger.

She vowed she'd look prettier then ever.

* * *

><p>When she entered the Founders Ball, free as the girl she had been weeks earlier with no Royce as her shadow, she was confident, the Queen for everyone to marvel at again in her rightful throne.<p>

She was Rosalie Hale.

She smiled demurely, and Matt Hartnett came over.

"Why Rosalie you grow lovelier and more gorgeous every time I see you" He kissed her hand and her smile grew.

"Thank you Matt" She drawled happily, centre of attention again. She sighed with happiness as boys complimented her, girls eyed her jealously.

"Your hair is like silk"

"Beautiful…"

"Your dress is striking!"

"Gorgeous…"

"Heavenly…"

And the best part about it was that Katherine wasn't there, so Damon was free to dance. She trembled with anticipation as she walked over.

"Damon" She put a hand on his arm.

"Oh. Hello Rosie" He smiled lazily. "I suppose you want to dance?"

She nodded and he twirled her around the dance-floor like he had done many times before, a familiar pattern for both of them.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I've just missed you terribly, it seems like I hardly see you now"

"Well you have wedding preparations" Damon said amicably. "And I have Katherine to keep me entertained"

"Entertain me" Rosalie said, voice lilting as she looked at Damon.

"Why Rosalie Hale are you teasing me?" Damon said, voice a velvet purr.

"Am I?" She asked coyly, eyelashes fluttering as she tried to keep calm. Her hands drifted onto Damon's.

Damon's face suddenly went cold, and she turned around to see Stefan and Katherine sneaking off.

"Why don't we go back to your place?" Damon turned to look at her and Rosalie frowned.

"My parents are in. I am engaged Damon"

"Risky business" He smiled lopsidedly. "Mine then?"

"But Stefan and Katherine-"

"Let them know" Damon said, eyes blazing and Rosalie eyed him troubled.

"You're just doing this to get a reaction aren't you?" She asked softly as she realized.

"No" He snarled. "If you don't want to go with me then you just had to say instead of playing with me"

She flinched, hurt face flickering to composure. "Damon if I loved you, I'd wait until you really wanted to kiss me instead of it just being a meaningless reaction to Katherine Pierce"

Voice cool, she let her words sink in as she eyed him before turning sharply and disappearing into the crowd.

She was Rosalie Hale, and even though she wanted him she didn't want to be second best. She was _never _second-best because she was Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p>Her eyes stung from crying.<p>

"You have a fiancée!" Her Father had hissed angrily, raising his hand to slap her before grunting and turning to swallow some more whisky.

She sobbed harder, face rough with dried tears that dribbled down her in the most unattractive lady-like manner.

They were _dead. _Stefan and Damon were dead and she knew, she didn't know how but she knew that Katherine had something to do with it.

She didn't care what Giuseppe Salvatore had told her, she knew he was glad his sons were dead. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if he pulled the trigger on Damon himself. Not that he could deny it now, because he was dead too!

"Pull yourself together, Royce is here to take you out" Mr Hale ordered sharply, and she dabbed at her eyes as she took a shallow gasp.

Her heart was breaking, squeezing painfully.

She didn't want to get married to Royce, she didn't care if she lived alone now. She just wanted to run away from it all…

"Darling" Royce said, trying to disguise the grin on his lard face. His piggy eyes were glowing with the news his competitors were out of the running- now she was his.

"Come on, let's go for a walk"

"It's nearly dark" Rosalie snapped coldly.

"Please" Royce was insistent, tugging her along. She rearranged her skirts with a frown and agreed when her Mother shot her an anxious, pleading look.

Royce tucked her arm around his as they walked down the dark road, and she couldn't help comparing this walk to the walks she had took with Damon, the walks filled with bouncing back and forth laughs and conversations instead of this silence.

Uneasy silence.

"So Rosie" Royce began, and she could smell the malt on his breath. It made her feel ill.

"Don't call me that" She said, closing her eyes. That was Damon's nickname for her, she was _his _princess not the toad in front of her.

"Why not sweetheart?" He yanked at her hair suddenly and she let out a cry of pain. He clamped a meaty hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" He growled, shoving her against a tree. She eyed him with huge, frightened eyes.

"Get off me" She protested but he smacked her and she saw stars. Dizzily she peered at him, weak and unable to do anything as he groped at her dress, hands tearing at her corset strings like he was possessed, like a crazy animal had compelled him.

"Stop it!" She said wildly, but he smashed her head against the tree trunk and slammed her backwards.

"Please" She mumbled, but all she tasted was the sour gag-inducing taste of tree bark.

Tears dripped down her face as she let him work on her body, closing her eyes. Damon was gone. Stefan was gone. If they were here- they would have saved her. Could have saved her from this torture. She felt blood seep in between her legs and felt her knees buckle.

A savage growl cut through the fogginess of her terrified brain and she looked up to see Royce knocked clean out from the blow the tall boy had given him.

Rosalie blinked, sure her eyes were deceiving her.

"Stefan?" She whispered hoarsely. "But you're dead!"

She felt faint as she saw beautiful Stefan Salvatore come to her rescue. Her Saviour. And he looked as pale as a ghost.

"No my dear" He crooned, trailing one long slim finger down her icy bruised face. "Why don't I take you back to your house? You're bleeding"

A flicker of hunger fell on his face and he shook it away.

"Okay" Rosalie nodded and Stefan helped her to her feet, tugging her home eagerly. "But you're dead" She mumbled again. "Are you a guardian angel?"

"Something like that" Stefan shot her a sickening smile that made a jolt of fear run through her. She had a sheen of sweat coating her body and she licked her lips nervously. Stefan stared at her eagle-eyed.

"He attacked me Stefan" She whispered. "I don't want to marry him"

"Oh darling you won't" He reassured her, stroking her hair. He didn't mention she would be dead by then.

They reached the Hale household and Stefan lingered at the door.

"Can I come in?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Of course" She sniffed. "Come in Stefan, get warm. You're freezing and I-I want to change my clothes" She let out a little strangled sob, aching all over.

"I'll wait down here" Stefan assured her and she nodded, walking slowly upstairs as she gripped the banister so tight her knuckles turned white.

She looked at her reflection. Her face was black and blue, and - she swallowed, feeling bile in her throat. Royce had really done that to her. He had forced her to do that and now-

But she had Stefan. She would be okay. She just had to find out where Damon was as well and they would kiss her alright.

She took a shaky breath, hands trembling as she asked Summer to change her dress. Summer tried to natter unsuccessfully about what had happened but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Did you hear something?" Summer frowned as she tied up Rosalie's hair tighter.

"No" Rosalie whispered. "Summer I still have to marry Royce don't I?"

Summer nodded and Rosalie began to weep, cry horribly.

"Shhsh Rose" Summer patted her. "He'll bring in lots of money for you"

"But I don't love him!"

"You can't always have what you want" Summer said sadly before drifting from the room. Rosalie went downstairs a moment later, to be greeted by a silence broken only by the snarls of an animal. Rosalie went forward cautiously.

"Stefan? Mother? Father?"

She turned into the living room and swayed weakly, feeling the blood drain from her face. The servants, all except Summer were laid on a pile, her Father was lolling on the sofa and Stefan was biting savagely into her Mother's neck, letting her crumple to the ground as he looked up and saw her.

"Rosalie" He smiled and he had _fangs._

She looked at him horrified. "What happened to you?" She screamed as he was suddenly beside her.

"Don't be scared" He looked into her eyes. "I'm your friend. Let's dance"

She stared at his eyes, had they ever been so green? So deep you drowned in them… she shook her head slightly.

"No" She snapped. "You-" She shook terribly, gasping for breath. "You-"

"Focus on me" Stefan murmured, tilting her chin up so she was staring into his eyes again. "I said, let's dance"

She felt herself slide under his spell effortlessly, not wanting to resist anymore.

"Okay" She breathed, a smile falling onto her lips. "Will you bite me too?"

"Yes. I'll _kill _you" He said sharply and she danced to the middle of the room, past the corpses of her family.

Stefan guided her around the room, hands icy cold on her arms, her neck as he grabbed it before biting swiftly. Rosalie let out a little groan and fell, unresisting into his arms. Her head floated somewhere disconnected to her body and she only came back to earth when someone shoved her roughly over.

"Stefan!" They snarled angrily and Rosalie looked wide-eyed with wonder.

Damon.

He looked even more gorgeous, she thought dizzily as she tried to stem the bleeding from her neck. She thought Stefan looked good but Damon…

"It's Rosie! Our best friend Stefan!" He shook his brother wildly. "You killed her family!"

"I was doing her a favour" Stefan laughed. "And she tastes so good… taste her Damon"

Damon shot a look at Rosalie who was staring with wide, idolizing eyes.

"You can" She murmured, dazed. "Bite me Damon. Please"

"You compelled her?" He hissed and Stefan nodded.

"She was scared. I didn't want her to be scared"

"Please Damon" Rosalie pouted as she drifted towards him and he caught a whiff of the sweet syrupy smell of her blood. He bit deeply into her neck and she moaned, body crumpling. He clung to her as he drained her of more and more blood then with a gasp tore himself away. Rosalie fell to the ground, breathing shallow. Her eyelids and lips were a light blue, her face paler then freshly laid snow.

"Shall we turn her?" Stefan whispered, nudging her with his boot.

Her lips slid open slightly, but other then that she remained motionless. They could both hear her heartbeat beating slower and slower.

"Yes" Damon said finally. "And then we'll leave her"

"Alone?" Stefan said bewildered.

"Yes little brother" He snapped. "Because she doesn't need us"

"I know you're upset about Katherine but-"

"She loved me"

"She loved me too"

"I can't stay here when it's a constant reminder"

They looked at Rosalie, then at each other. Damon gingerly slit his wrist with the wooden pencil on the table side and pressed his wrist against Rosalie's mouth.

Stefan nodded in assurance, lifting her head to make her swallow.

Rosalie choked, spluttering.

"Swallow" Damon urged and she swallowed obediently.

The liquid pouring down her throat was warm and delicious she registered foggily. And as she swallowed more, she could see Damon and Stefan in front of her with worried expressions. Someone was stroking her hair. She liked that.

"I'm sorry Rosie" They murmured in her ear before she fell deeper into nothingness.

Damon lifted his hands from Rosalie's broken neck and met eyes with Stefan.

"Shall we wait until she wakes up? She won't understand" Stefan pointed out.

"I want to go" Damon said icily.

They turned to go and saw little Miss Summer. She looked at them eyes wide, confused.

Stefan turned to look at her.

"Forget what you saw tonight"

She frowned. "But I-"

"I said forget" He insisted, trying to coax her. But it wouldn't work.

"Here let me" Damon huffed, eyeing Summer. "Forget what you saw tonight. When Miss Hale wakes you will help with her every need and protect her until you die. Now forget we were here. Bury the bodies and say they left town. Repeat"

Summer repeated in a dazed voice and the Salvatore brothers left.

* * *

><p>Rosalie awoke to a dark room, and the smell of dirt lingering in the air. She sat up slowly and sniffed delicately, trying to sort through blurred half-memories in her mind.<p>

She could hear a voice arguing in the kitchen and someone in return… Summer, she recollected slowly. And Royce King. She got up weakly, walking dizzily to the kitchen. She clutched the door handle and peered around. She could smell something alluring, that made her throat tickle with need. Her head hurt. She was hungry.

"Miss Rosalie you are awake" Summer smiled at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"My gums ache" She frowned, letting Summer lead her to the table.

"Rosie" Royce grinned. "I just came to see if you were still alive my dear"

She frowned, puzzled.

"I would have thought after the 'incident' in the woods the engagement would be called off but you must have enjoyed it. We can do it again, all the time" He whispered suggestively and images flickered through her mind. She jolted backwards as she remembered.

"You- you _cad_" She spat with disgust, standing up as her eyes blazed fiercely. Her skin felt prickly, she was jumpy and nervous. Summer went and closed the curtains.

"What did you do that for?" Royce yelled at her. "Open them please" He scowled.

"No keep them closed" Rosalie hissed, stalking Royce around the table. "You raped me" She choked, acid tears rolling down her cheeks as her stomach turned, squirmed uneasily. Gnawing at her insides.

"Look" Royce began brusquely but she lunged for his throat.

Her mind whirled as she smelt that irresistible scent of flesh and the heart-beats! She _needed _it. She bit into his neck savagely, almost balking at the idea but stopping when the blood reached her taste-buds. Royce groaned and struggled but Rosalie kept a vice grip on him, gulping down the musky blood that he kept preserved. When his dead body hit the ground she looked up at Summer.

She had gone _mad. _T

his was all just a crazy dream…or nightmare. Maybe Stefan and Damon weren't actually dead- in fact they weren't… why her and Stefan had danced hours before!

Summer smiled slightly and slid a ring across the table.

"What's this?" Rosalie hissed panically, gums on fire. She let out a horrified gasp as she felt her teeth shift, and put her hands up as she rushed to the mirror. She groaned as she saw the _fangs _protruding from her mouth.

"What- happened to me?" She gasped hysterically.

"Can you remember?" Summer asked, eyes twinkling. "Two young men you know tried to compel me to forget, but I'm a witch. I had vervain if they'd taken enough care to notice" She smiled impishly. "I made you the ring, it protects you from the sunlight"

"I don't need protecting from the sun" Rosalie scoffed, flinging back a curtain and instantly regretting it when fire burnt into her skin. She let out a shriek, cowering in the shadows before Summer pulled back the curtains.

"What did they do?" She moaned angrily, kicking the oak table, thrusting her arm out and knocking over photo frames, glasses.

She screamed with anger as she managed to piece together the puzzle with help from Summer.

Katherine Pierce was a vampire.

She had turned Stefan and Damon. Her Stefan and Damon.

And they had nearly killed her, so turned her into a - a beast. A savage wild animal.

She don't know how long it took for her anger to subside to longing.

"Where are they?" She demanded. "I want to go see them"

"They left town" Summer said nervously. "Too many bad memories of Katherine"

Rosalie sat down heavily on the sofa, dress still soaked with Royce's blood as she put her head in her hands. They still loved Katherine. Even though she was dead and they had granted her immortal life they had just left.

The dead vampire still outranked the nearly-killed best friend vampire.

Why wasn't she more like her?

It's not like Katherine was _much _prettier, in fact Rosalie was sure sunshine blonde curls were favoured over dark tar coloured ones. And now when she looked in the mirror her face was as fresh as the rose she was named after and her eyes glittered a million shades of blue.

But she wanted to go and see them, convince them they were wrong. She was much better then Katherine, she didn't have to be like her to be loved.

Summer packed up their bags and they left that night.

* * *

><p>She didn't find them for years.<p>

She travelled around the world, watched towns grow and fashions change. Was an admirable presence in countless men's lives for a few weeks. But never theirs. She would not give up. With Summer by her side, she kept looking and when Summer died she carried on alone, vowing to never give up.

She was in Rochester, New York in 1933 when she bumped into the man in the street.

She huffed crossly, she was in a hurry couldn't he see? She'd heard of two man fitting Damon and Stefan's descriptions in the area.

"Sorry" The blonde man with golden eyes smiled. He was almost as beautiful as she. "I'm Carlisle Cullen"

"Rosalie Hale" She introduced herself. "Now I must get going…"

"Yes of course" He nodded. "Ah, my son Edward"

A lanky bronze haired teenager drifted to Carlisle's side. He had the same strange golden eyes. Rosalie wondered if that would affect their blood, as she'd never seen anyone with eyes like that before. Maybe they were special.

"Hello" She said distractedly. "I must go now…"

Edward stared at her curiously before she hurried off, blonde hair curled up atop her head and brown coat buttoned up as she sniffed deeply, trying to find the scent of Stefan and Damon, the scent that hadn't faded from her mind after all those years.

She shoved herself through the crowd that were boarding the boat, scanning the people anxiously. Mouth dry and fangs throbbing she swore she saw the familiar black hair, sloping majestic shoulders…

"Damon!" She yelled desperately, pushing aside a couple who sneered at her. "_Damon Salvatore!_"

Damon Salvatore, who was presently at that moment engaged in a battle of wills with his brother, could have sworn he heard someone familiar call his name.

But then the whistle blew and he was going to Italy, the homeland of his Father with his brother by his side.

He looked one last time and caught a head of blonde hair before Stefan nudged him and they boarded.

Rosalie, who was watching elated from the dock smiled happily, touching her marble cheeks as tears streamed down them.

She'd waited for years, what was a few months until the next boat arrived? She would catch up with them in Italy and they'd live forever in each other's company...best friends... lovers... companions...

And Katherine would never interfere again because she was dead in that tomb, turned to dust. She didn't need to be more like her, she was better.

Life was_ good. _

She watched the boat until it had sailed into the horizon, before she whirled around, prancing down the streets of Rochester.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she whirled around with delight.

It was Edward Cullen from earlier, with Carlisle and a caramel haired woman by his side with the same intriguing golden eyes.

"We know what you are" Carlisle explained and she smiled pleasantly, cocking her head.

"Really?" She pouted her glossy lips, feeling flushed with pleasure at just the mere sight of her Salvatore brothers. They'd survived so long…together. Pride beated alongside with pleasure, and she felt a swell of forgiveness. They were young then, just been turned… she'd seen enough of life now to appreciate what they'd done even if they hadn't stayed to help her.

She felt her eyes burn and her fangs pierce her glossed bottom lip.

Instead of being scared the Cullen's smiled and Rosalie frowned confused, nose wrinkled.

"We're vampires too… a different kind of course-" Carlisle continued, and as she followed them down the dark streets she thought maybe joining others would be good until her vampires came back.

After all, they had eternity.

**What did you think? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Love**

**Paula**

**xXx**


End file.
